


KNB Works

by Yare_Yare



Category: KnB, Kuroko no Basket, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yare_Yare/pseuds/Yare_Yare
Summary: kiyoshi, himuro, and kasamatsu cheating on their s/o and getting caught big time





	KNB Works

Kasamatsu - it was your 3 year anniversary, and as excited as you were life decided to back hand you and step on your heart. As you made your way home, your gift for Kasamatsu in your hands and groceries in the other, ready to be prepared onto his favorite food for dinner. As you put your keys into the doors lock you can hear faint grunts, sighs, and moans. Feeling the dread spill into your very being you pray to whatever god that Kasamatsu is just watching an erotic video. Sadly you knew that wasn’t true. You walk down the hallway, his clothes and another’s clothes that are clearly not yours are thrown haphazardly everywhere. You reach for the doorknob and open the bedroom door. There on the bed is Kasamatsu, on top of a bother person, their head thrown back in pleasure, riding out their high as he climaxes. 

You drop everything and at that moment his heart turns to stone. “Y/N it’s not what it looks like.“He says the oldest cliche in the book. You stare at his new play thing, your glare sending chills down their spine. You say in a low tone “Get out.” As they collect their clothes and leave you hear a faint “I’m sorry.” from them. “HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON!?” Kasamatsu looks away, guilt racking his whole body. “ANSWER ME!!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU FUCKED! TELL ME!” He’s timid, shaking hating himself. “Y/N, please…I-I don’t want to tell you this.” “NO, YOU’RE GOING TO TELL ME, AND YOU’RE GOING TO RIGHT NOW!” “N-no! Why would you want me to tell you!? That’d just hurt you mo–” “TELL ME SO I CAN LEARN TO HATE YOU!” He looks at you, hurt in his eyes, seeing you shaking. “Please let me make it up to you…..Y/N please, I love you, please don’t leave.” 

He’s on the verge of tears, knowing the fate of this relationship, one that he’s worked so hard for. Yet here he was, cheating and taking you for granted. You grab his clothes off the floor and throw them at him along with his gift. “Leave.” you say, looking away “Happy 3 years together, Kasamatsu.” “Y/—-” you close the front door on him. Resting your back to it and sliding down to sit on the floor. “It was great while it lasted.” You say as you finally let the tears fall.

Kyoshi - You tried to ignore it, yet all the signs were there. Him ‘staying late at work’ but when you call he’s been gone since 5pm. Calling his cell only to have another person who’s voice you aren’t familiar with answer it. The lack of intimacy, the make up on his shirt, the scratches on his back and hickies on his neck. That sick smell of cheap perfume that lingered on his clothes. You knew it all, yet you still had hope in your heart that he wasn’t cheating. That is, until you got a call from Hyuuga, “Y/N, are you sitting down?” His worried voice having a hint of fury in it. “Yes, why? Is something wrong?” You ask worried something bad had happened to Kyoshi. “Yes, something is very wrong. Did you and Kyoshi break up? Why is he with another person?” 

A lump forms in your throat as the truth you’ve been trying to keep away hits your heart like a million sharp needles. “No, we haven–” you’re interrupted by keys unlocking your front for of your shared apaerment. Sure enough Kyoshi steps in, with his new partner smiling that sweet smile he used to give you. His partner stops, before entering the threshold, their scared expression mixed with fear. You drop the phone, still hearing Hyuuga on the other end as it falls on the floor, “Y/N what’s wrong? Are you ok? Y/N!?!?!” Worry dripping from his voice. Kyoshi tells his partner to leave and they do as they’re told. “Y/N I thought you were at work.” He says, very hesitantly he walks towards you, as you back away he flinched. 

“So it’s true. All this time I’ve been lying to myself, saying how you’re not cheating. That I’m just paranoid.” You look away and start walking to the room, taking out your clothes from the closet. When you’re almost done packing you go back and pick up your phone, calling the only person you felt like you needed to. “Hello? Hyuuga? Is it possible to stay at your place for a bit?” You’re voice is shaking amd you’re still packing. All he says is yes and that he’ll be there in about 10 minutes since he doesn’t live very far. As you make your way to the front door Kyoshi grabs you by the wrist. “Y/N, please, this was a mistake, let’s talk about this. Please….please don’t leave.” “No, you’ve obviously made up your mind, go have fun with them.” You look up at him, hurt written in your eyes, you look down, placing your other hand on your abdomen. “ I wanted to tell you today when you got home, I was too nauseous to go to work.” 

His eyes widen in shock and horror, how could he have done this!? You were leaving him, and he cheated on the one person he loved so much, and they were baring his child. A car horn honks outside and you shake his hand off your wrist. Before he could say anything you’re already out the door and he has been standing in the same spot for what seems like hours. “How could I do this to her? She was perfect.” He falls to his knees, knowing you wouldn’t come back, he knew he didn’t deserve you.

 

Himuro - You made your way to the gym knowing his basketball practice was over. Walking past giggling girls and looks of pity you cant help but wonder what is going on.you see Murasakibara and ask him where Hiimuro is, “Muro-chin is in the locker room with someone, she said she knew you and that they needed to talk.” he says with a board expression, not really sure whats going on. you make your way to the locker room, hearing the shower running was one thing, but what you didn’t expect to see when you walked into the room was Himuro pushing another person up against the wall in a heated moment of passion. Anger courses through your veins as you begin to yell at him not caring, “SO THIS IS HOW IT IS!? YOU PLAY ME LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT WHO DOESN’T KNOW ANYTHING AND YET THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS!!!!!!!” Himuro practically drops the person on the floor. “No, wait Y/N i can explain!’ 

“NO, I’M NOT HEARING ANY OF THIS! “you look away, tears ready to fall, “You said you’d never hurt me, yet here you are, fucking someone who is clearly not me, in the locker room. I cant believe i actually believed you. I let you hurt me.” Guilt consumes him as he sees you leave the room. He makes up his mind to talk to you the next day but you never came back to Yosen. it wasnt until Murasakibara told him that you moved to Rakuzan, that makes his guilt truly eat him from the inside.


End file.
